


Sk8er Gurl

by Readomon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Based off a song, Boarding School, F/F, More tags will be added later, School, Song fic, skateboard, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readomon/pseuds/Readomon
Summary: National City has a very talented Skateboarder, Little do they know, she’s definitely not from around there.





	1. Sweet Escape

National City was a big place. It had everything that the word ‘city’ entailed. The towering skyscrapers, the worn-out asphalt, the rivers of people, even the persistent traffic. People always say if you don’t like it at first, give it a few days, it would grow on you. For Kara, this was true. Though she would never admit to it.

She opened the white door to the apartment and stepped inside. Her black backpack slid down her shoulders and landed on the floor with a thud. The apartment was seemingly empty, it was far too clean for anyone to be home. She hummed a small tune as she moved into the kitchen, grabbing her normal snack. For her, nothing less than a bag of chips will do. The family sized ones. Kara was soon on the couch watching old reruns of movies and shows. There was a noise behind her.

“’Sup Alex?” She said with her mouth full of Doritos.

She could hear Alex jump. “What the hell! You scared me! Shouldn't you be out with friends or something?”

Wiping her hands on her pants, she sat up and turned around on the couch. “Ha ha. We both know I'm not allowed to go out for two more days.”

With that Alex started snickering. “You are still in trouble for that?”

She turned her attention back to the TV. “Yes, and it is stupid. I don’t know how the skateboard ended up through the tub. I didn’t do anything.”

Alex let out a laugh behind her. “Yeah, right. The skateboard just happened to gain enough momentum to go through the tub on its own.”

“I didn’t see it ok.” Kara nestled herself farther in the couch.

Alex came around the corner of the couch holding popcorn and a soda. “Right. Says the woman with super vision.”

She let out an irritated puff. “I can have superpowers and still miss it, ok?” She picked up the remote and started channel surfing. “Plus, these new contacts Jeremiah gave me shut down my super vision powers.”

The couch let out air when Alex plopped down. “Right, and you aren't an alien that can fly.”

Kara scrunched up her nose. “Whatever.” She gave up searching channels. “Is there anything you wanna watch?”

“Oh, yeah! There is a good horror channel on 1170.” Alex reached for the remote Kara was holding.

She retracted the remote away from Alex. “Forget it. You need to watch something other than horror movies.”

Her sister pouted at her. “And what, watch skateboard movies? Where all the guys get the popular girl.”

She pinched the bridge of her nose. “You know what.” She tossed the remote at Alex, narrowly missing her head. “I am just gonna go out anyway. Tell Eliza that I said I couldn’t deal with you.”

Alex snorted. “Sure thing, Tony Hawk. Do me a favor and don’t run into any poles and cause them to bend.”

Kara couldn’t help but crack a smile at her sister as she grabbed her jacket and skateboard. “Sure thing, Red.”

“That was one time!” Alex complained as she walked out the door. “I dye my hair a really bright red one time!” She shouted right before the door clicked shut.

Her smile grew as she ran down the stairwell towards the street.  
Bursting out the front doors, Kara hopped on her skateboard and headed to the skatepark. The wind whistled in her ears as she weaved in and out crowds on the sidewalk. There was the occasional ‘hey’ or ‘watch it’ as she went. It was nothing compared to flying, but skateboarding gave her something. It only took her a total of five minutes to skate into the park. It was fun, seeing all of the different level skaters and bikers that would ride there. It was also really fun to show off. It helps when you don’t have to fear getting hurt. As she glided along the halfpipe and ramps doing tricks, she saw something out of the corner of her eye, causing her to fall. A bunch of boys came up to her asking if she was ok.  
“Hey, are you alright?”  
“You good?”  
“You were doing some sick tricks.”  
“You looked like you fell pretty hard.”

She stood up, revealing nothing wrong with her. Instead of thanking all of the guys who came up to her, she went after what caught her attention. She couldn’t exactly be stealthy, seeing as she was riding on a skateboard that made a decent amount of noise. She slowly slid behind a tree and looked at the distraction. It was a girl. Of course. Being the gay mess she is, it had to be a girl. She just about skated off when said girl looked in her direction. Now she felt like a creep, staring from behind the tree. She needed to get out of there, fast. She turned on her heels and started skating home as fast as she could. She pretended not to here a quiet ‘wait’ thrown in her direction.

She raced up the stairs to the apartment, hoping that Eliza wasn’t home yet. No such luck.

“And where do you think you get off leaving the apartment when you are grounded?” Eliza was frustrated with her, but Kara couldn’t take her seriously because her thoughts were wandering back to the girl in the park. “Kara!”

She jolted upright. “Yes?”

“Are you listening to me?” Eliza started tapping her foot, which was a sure sign of oncoming anger.

“I’m sorry I left, but I had a rough day and Alex-” She sent a glare over at her grinning sister. “-was not making it any better.”

“Hey, I was just home when you were, I did nothing wrong.” Alex defended herself.

Eliza brought a hand up to her face. “I don’t know what I am going to do with you two.” She looked back at Kara. “Kara, because you normally behave very well, I will let you off with a warning. Clearly I can’t keep you in the apartment.”

Kara smiled and gave Eliza a quick hug. “Thanks!” She took off towards her room. She heard Alex follow and turned on her heels. “What?”

“You seem different. What happened?” Alex pressed.

She shrugged. “I just feel better after a ride. Is that not normal?”

Alex scoffed. “Not for you it’s not! When you have a bad day, you continue having one until you wake up to a new day.”

“Well, maybe I’m changing.” She decided to start going through her stuff to put it out for the next day.

“Or, hear me out, you met someone.” Kara could tell Alex was wearing a grin behind her.

“Or, it’s none of your business.” She waved her hands at Alex, trying to motion her out of the room. “Go away.”

Alex gasped. “You did meet someone!”

She shrugged. “I wouldn’t say met, just made eye contact and I ran away.”

“Oooh, who is it? You have to spill.” Alex jumped on Kara’s bed, waiting for gossip.

Kara looked at Alex with an exasperated look. “I don’t think I’ve seen her around much, I think she goes to that boarding school.”

“What makes you think that?” Alex was kicking her legs out from the bed.

“Well, she was wearing the uniform, so that’s a dead giveaway.” She continued sifting through her clothes. “I think I’ve seen her somewhere else before. I don’t know where.”

“Usually it’s the rich, stiff kids that go to that school, so maybe you saw her on TV or something.” Alex started to pick at the stickers on the walls of her room.

“Maybe. I doubt I’ll ever see her again, so I’ll just leave it be.” She finally stopped sifting through her clothes. “Ok, well I’m going to sleep so I don’t have to deal with you or anyone else. I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	2. School for Sk8ers & Preppys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is trying to get over her interesting day by moving on to the next one, however, it just gets more complicated.

It was the beginning of a new day. Except the same thing happened yesterday. Well, maybe not exactly, but similar. Kara walked into school, and what’s the first thing she sees? None other then that girl from the park. All she can do is hope that she doesn’t see her…

 

“Hey!”

 

Kara looked up. It was the girl from the park. Of course. She managed a weak smile.

 

“I saw you at the park yesterday. You were doing all of those cool tricks.” The girl said quietly.

 

Kara nodded, gaining a little bit of confidence. “Yeah, but I took a pretty big fall.”

 

The girl suddenly looked very concerned. “Oh, are you alright?”

 

“Heh, yeah. I’m fine.” Fine except for the gay panic. “I’m Kara. I’m a senior here.”

 

The girl nodded. “I’m Lena, I’m also a senior.”

 

_Great, she’s the same age as me._

 

“I thought you went to that boarding school, you know, with the uniform yesterday.” Kara blurted out.

 

“Yeah, I did, but I decided to transfer.” She looked around the worn school hallway. “It’s very nice here.”

 

“Why would you want to transfer here? Away from that awesome prep school?” She blurted out. “Oh gosh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume, I just-”

 

Lena started laughing. “No, it’s fine. I was getting annoyed, being surrounded by obnoxious rich people all the time. I get enough of that outside of school.”

 

Before Kara could ask anything else, the bell rang. “Oh, that’s our cue. What’s your first class?”

 

“Chemistry.”

 

“Really, so do I!” She sounded way too excited. _Calm down._ “I don’t have a lab partner because it was an odd-numbered class, so you can work with me.” She started panicking. “I mean if you want to, you don’t have to.”

 

Lena just smiled. “I would love to.”

 

With that, they walked to their class.

 

* * *

 

 The rest of the day was pretty standard, she showed Lena around the school and showed her the different groups of kids. It was nice, but eventually school had to end and they said their goodbyes.

 

Kara walked through the door, lightly putting down her backpack. “Hey Alex, I’m going out.”

 

“M’kay. Don’t be too much of a lovestruck puppy.” Alex replied from the living room.

 

Kara laughed before leaving the apartment. “I’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this little chapter with another gay panicking Kara. I'm out of pre-written stuff! Now I'm panicking, hopefully I can get it together for you guys. <3 Love ya.
> 
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or dont.  
> Thats cool too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You’re liking it so far. I’ve got a little bit more written, but idk where it’s going yet. Just in case you were wondering the song it’s based off of is [Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne](https://genius.com/Avril-lavigne-sk8er-boi-lyrics)  
> 


End file.
